Simplify the expression. $-7q(q-7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7q}$ $ = ({-7q} \times q) + ({-7q} \times -7)$ $ = (-7q^{2}) + (49q)$ $ = -7q^{2} + 49q$